


Sinner's Prayer

by allhailgrilledcheesus



Series: The Hog and Rat - A Bar AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Jesse is an idiot, M/M, Oh, all the mistakes, bar au, im sorry everyone, lots and lots of it, lying, same au as the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailgrilledcheesus/pseuds/allhailgrilledcheesus
Summary: Hanzo gets a handwritten letter in the mail one day. Jesse is concerned and goes out of his way to read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY LADS ITS FINALLY HERE  
> If anyone who knows me is reading this, they know how long it's taken me to finish this. Uni and generally life got in the way. HOWEVER! now we have it. My labour of love. I must always drag my faves through the trash and so here we go! 
> 
> Many thanks to Erin (erinchu), Justinne (croisscunt), and Coré (theofficialoctogod) for keeping me sane and being my glorious betas! Thank you all for sticking this out with me <3

Getting letters was a rare occasion nowadays. Normally the only post that would ever find their way through a letterbox would be either bills, birthday cards, or leaflets for things that would never ever be ordered. So, when Jesse McCree found a handwritten letter on his doormat when it wasn’t time for either his nor his boyfriend’s birthdays, he got suspicious. 

He picked up the letter and turned it around. The paper of the envelope felt expensive, like it was from a writing kit in a high-end hotel. The penmanship was quite neat, despite the fact that it seemed rushed. It looked like it was written using a fountain pen, not a biro. _Strange_ , Jesse thought. He finally looked at who the recipient was and saw that it was for Hanzo, not himself. 

Jesse raised himself from crouching and walked into the front room to see Hanzo sitting and reading. Jesse was much more of a TV man himself, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy a good book every now and again. One thing that he could never quite get used to was silence. It reminded him too much of his tours away, having to watch the desert silently hoping that the person you were on patrol with, _your friend_ , wouldn’t suddenly drop beside you because of an enemy sniper. 

“Jesse?” 

Hanzo’s voice snapped Jesse from his memories. He relaxed his hand from the tight grip he had involuntarily formed around the letter in his hand. He raised eyebrows and just smiled. He knew that Hanzo could tell what he was thinking about but he was thankful that he didn’t push the issue. 

“Y’got mail, darlin’,” Jesse walked over to the sofa and plopped down next to Hanzo, causing the lighter man to be shifted slightly. Jesse tried to keep the envelope away from him but couldn’t play the game for very long. Even though Hanzo was shorter than him, he was much stronger. Maybe going to the gym actually works, but who could really tell. 

Hanzo’s face seemed to pale when he saw the writing on the front. He then got up and left the room, leaving a confused Jesse laying on the sofa, pretending that he wasn’t as out of breath as he really was. When Hanzo got into one of these moods, Jesse knew to keep his distance. Hanzo would come to him after a period of time and Jesse just accepted that. However, his curiosity was piqued. Why was Hanzo hiding something from him? The pair shared everything. Jesse knows the reason why Hanzo never normally talks about his family. Hanzo knows why Jesse wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and has to go and pace the apartment for a while, mumbling affirmations to himself. So, when he left the room in order to read the letter in private, Jesse worried. 

The rest of the day was spent in somewhat awkward yet companionable silence. Well, never true silence. Jesse had the TV turned on, watching a trashy show that he wasn’t really paying attention to. His mind had other things going on. He didn’t have the time or the inclination to give a damn about what the characters on the screen. He _needed_ to know what Hanzo was hiding from him. The two of them has been together for so long; their relationship still strong due to mutual trust. What had Jesse done to deserve this sort of treatment? He couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

Dinner was mildly tense. Their conversation just flitted between menial topics such as work and the book that Hanzo was reading earlier that day. Jesse could feel the real question he wanted to ask scratching at his tongue, hoping to burst forth and finally cut the tension that had been suffocating the two of them. Hanzo, when he finished his meal, simply got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. Jesse was still picking at the last pieces of pasta on his plate. Hanzo always waited for him. 

Jesse was, for the first time in his life, speechless. Hanzo was a quiet, reserved man. It’s why his being a chauffeur was so suited to him. He was a handsome man who was seen and not heard, simply adhering to protocol so he could do his job to the best of his ability. He often went to whole day only ever talking to Jesse, and he relished that. 

On the other hand, Jesse craves human contact. It’s why he loved being a bartender. The fact that he could get everything he needed to know from a person by just their drinks order makes him grateful that he’s still alive. Seeing all manner of people all getting drunk and happy because of something that he did makes his heart sing. He didn’t care if it was the grizzled day drinker who was always at the end of the bar, or the college students that came in, he would make them drinks all the same. So, when Hanzo left him out in the cold of their kitchen whilst he went to the warmth of their bedroom, Jesse didn’t know how to react. 

When Jesse was sure Hanzo was asleep, he left their bed. Jesse had a mission. He went around every waste paper basket in their shared flat, every nook and cranny to find this letter. Hanzo had obviously read it because he was in the weirdest of moods, but where had he put it. Suddenly, Jesse had an idea. The book Hanzo was reading earlier. Jesse learnt early on to never touch the books Hanzo read. This was a special circumstance, though. Jesse had to keep reminding himself that he was doing the right thing for the two of them. 

Jesse had to return into their bedroom and saw the book on Hanzo’s end table. The letter was sticking out of the top. Jesse looked around for a replacement bookmark and settled on a tissue. Jesse swapped the tissue for the letter. There was one tense moment when Hanzo shifted in his sleep and Jesse was sure he was caught. However, it was just him shiting to become more comfortable. 

After the letter was retrieved, Jesse just stood to look at Hanzo. His normally furrowed brow was softened by the respite of sleep. The moon’s light was fighting their incredibly thin curtains to get through and it was winning. The side of Hanzo’s face was bathed in moonlight, highlighting the grey at his temples. Hanzo worried about himself going grey, but Jesse loved it. It framed his face perfectly. A pang of guilt rippled through his stomach. He knew that he was violating his trust, but Jesse _needed_ to know what was going on. 

He made his way into the kitchen, it being the room furthest from their bedroom, closed the door and turned on the light. Jesse hoped that if Hanzo did wake up to any of this that he would assume it was just Jesse calming himself down from a nightmare and didn’t want to wake him up. 

Sitting there in the kitchen, the letter felt heavy in his hand. What if this was a secret lover that Hanzo had kept secret from him for years at a time? How would he be able to deal with this information? Jesse shook his head to remove those thoughts from his head and opened the letter. 

_It was in Japanese_. 

Jesse slapped himself on the forehead for being so stupid. Of course a letter from assumably Hanzo’s past would be written in his native tongue, not in English. This was going to take a little bit more work than just sneakily reading it in the middle of the night. Now, Jesse had to think of a plan. 

His boss. Gabriel Reyes was surely going to know someone who could read Japanese. Hanzo had tried years ago to teach him some but Jesse could just never get his head around the fact that he had to learn three different alphabets in order to read anything advanced. From what he could remember, he could only see one word he recognised: _brother_. Well, the weight was lifted from his shoulders knowing that Hanzo wasn’t cheating on him. This weight was sadly replaced with another when he realised that Hanzo’s family was contacting him. The family that Hanzo hadn’t spoken to in fifteen years. 

Jesse knew very little as to why Hanzo left Japan when he turned eighteen. The only thing he really knew was that he was outcast and shunned from his family. Even after the two of them had been together close on five years now, Hanzo had never opened up about them more than that. 

Taking his phone off the counter where it was on charge, Jesse took a photo of the letter. It felt _dirty_ but he kept reasoning to himself that he was doing this for the greater good. Well, for his greatest good. 

Placing his phone back on charge and exiting the kitchen, Jesse made his way back to the bedroom. He could feel the anxiety sitting heavy on his stomach and constricting his throat. Jesse remained as calm as he could when he replaced the tissue he had left as a temporary bookmark with the letter. 

Hanzo had started to stir, as he often did when Jesse came back from his frequent nighttime respites. Jesse still had the tissue in his hand. _Shit_. He quickly stuffed it in the pocket of his pajama pants and put on his best tired smile. 

“Hey there, sugar,” Jesse said softly as he walked around the bed to get to his side, “Sorry for wakin’ ya.” 

All Jesse got was a ‘ _humpf_ ’ and him turning over to face away from him. Jesse just shook his head and got into bed. He risked turning over and curled against Hanzo’s back. He expected to be shrugged off immediately but he could feel Hanzo relax against his chest. 

“I love you.” Jesse whispered against Hanzo’s neck. It was more to remind himself as to why he was going to all of these extremes of what was _technically_ betrayal than to tell Hanzo something he already knew. 

“Good night, Jesse.”

* * *

The weight of Jesse’s phone was a constant reminder of what he’d done. The walk to work, once an enjoyable experience no matter the weather, was now just a means to an end. The rain kept battering against his hat as he walked with his hands in his pockets. He supposed it was a rather apt dramatic irony, with it raining after such a strange night the night before. However, the weather meant that work would most likely be slightly busier than with regulars and tourists all taking refuge in the bar. This would mean asking Gabriel about the letter would have to be put on a back burner until he was on his break. 

The day, despite Jesse’s initial thoughts, was dragging on unbearably slowly. There was only one person in the bar and it was nearing six in the evening. Perhaps it was the fact that it was a Tuesday evening. No one really ever drinks on a Tuesday unless they are students or drunks. This city was student-rich, but this bar was known to be more for locals than for theme. 

McCree took it upon himself to actually pluck up the courage to talk to Gabriel about this. He was his old CO for God’s sake; they used to talk about everything. Well… everything apart from romance. The two men were emotionally constipated when it came to this sort of thing. It took nearly dying for Gabriel to actually confess to his now husband that he loved him. It wasn’t a surprise that it took him approximately half an hour before he even plucked up the courage to move from behind the bar to the manager’s office. 

The office was small, barely big enough to fit a desk and a few shelves. Considering both of the owners were over six feet tall, it was a miracle even one of them fit in there at a time. The shelves were covered with books talking about craft beers and spirits. It was cramped, but it seemed homely at the same time. 

Jesse stood at the door and cleared his throat to bring attention to himself. Gabriel nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. He managed to catch himself before hitting the shelf that was situated above the computer monitor. 

“Jesus, McCree! Don’t _scare_ me like that.” Jesse could tell that he was joking by the smile that couldn’t keep itself off of his face. Jesse couldn’t help but look at the scars that were on his face. The ones that came from the fateful night that caused Gabriel, his husband, and Jesse to all be honourably discharged. Jesse tried to school his features from giving away his sadness but he couldn’t help the slight crinkle of his eyes. He knew Gabriel saw it but the pair ignored it. 

Jesse leaned on the door jam, “Sorry, Reyes. No one is in the bar, right now. Well, that old German guy who’s always in is sitting at the bar but he has his usual so it’s all cool.” 

“What d’ya want, McCree. You have that _look_ about you.”

“Look?” Jesse raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. You always had that _look_ about you when you want something. Whether it was extra rations or asking for leave, you have those puppy dog eyes, McCree.” 

Jesse was going to try to argue the point, but he knew he had lost. His face was turning a delightful shade of embarrassment and he knew it. 

“Well, you know I’d never come to you if it wasn’t something I was concerned about.” 

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?” 

“Uh, _shit_.” Jesse ran his hand across his chin, scratching at his beard. 

Reyes smiled and shook his head, “Is this something to do with Hanzo?” Gabriel always had a knack for being able to tell exactly what was wrong with Jesse. All he could do was bury his head in his hands and agree with his old CO. 

“What’s wrong?” Reyes had now bodily turned from the computer so he was facing Jesse. He couldn’t help but feel vulnerable now. 

“I… Well I did something not very, let’s say _good_ , because I’m afraid.” 

“What are you afraid of?”

“That he’s cheating on me.” 

Gabriel’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ with shock and understanding. “He’d never do that to you.” 

“But he got a letter.” 

“A letter?” 

“Yep. Handwritten. On hotel stationery.” 

“Wait, you read it?” 

“Well, I tried.”

“Too many knocks in the head?” 

“No you _ass_ ,” Jesse couldn’t help but smile. “It’s written in Japanese.” 

“Oh, shit.” 

“Yeah, shit.” 

“Why would you jump immediately to cheating?” Gabriel scratched underneath the beanie he always wore, even through the summer. 

“Well, I don’t really wanna discuss my love life with you.” 

“You were the one who bought it up.” 

“I _know_ that. I was just wondering if you could read Japanese?” 

“Why the fuck would I be able to read Japanese?” 

Jesse threw his hands up, “I don’t know! You were in the military for a long time, I just assumed things.” 

“Well you assumed wrong.” Gabriel just crossed his arms. Jesse turned to go when he noticed a smile play across his boss’s lips. “I know someone who does though.” 

“Who?” Jesse had crossed his arms, once again leaning on the door jam. 

“Jack does.” 

Jesse could feel a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. “Do you think he’d mind translating for me?” 

“He’ll push you for answers more than I did.” 

“I know.” Jack Morrison, Gabriel’s husband, was painfully lawful good. He was going to want to know the exact reasons _why_ he was doing it so that he could justify it within his painfully strict moral code. 

“Thanks, Reyes. I gotta go back to the bar.” Jesse could see his boss shaking his head and turning back to the screen out of the corner of his eye. 

_This is gonna be hell_ , Jesse thought, _but I need answers_. 

After texting Jack for what seemed like an eternity, Jesse finally convinced him to translate the letter. Apparently this was ‘going against Hanzo’s trust’ and ‘was something that should never be done’. Jack said these things like Jesse didn’t already know that he was in the wrong. 

It took until the next day for the letter to be translated and sent back to him. Jack kept threatening to reveal what had transpired to Hanzo, but Jesse knew that he never would. He may not believe in what he’s done, but Jack would never go back on his word. Annoyingly, stubbornly loyal, that man was. 

Jesse was blessedly home alone when the message came through. He was working closes this week so Hanzo was at work whilst Jesse was sleeping. This meant that the two of them hadn’t really seen each other since the incident that night. In the brief time that they had spent together, it was ended with Jesse planting a soft kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head and saying goodbye whilst Hanzo kept his nose stuck in his book, letter sitting next to him. Hanzo had never let the thing out of his sight since he first received it. 

His heart was in his throat as soon as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Jesse didn’t really have many people to talk to through texting. Actually, there was only ever one person he ever texted: Hanzo. 

_Boss number 2: Here you go._  
Boss number 2: I don’t agree with this still  
McCree: Ye i know  
McCree: im sorry but thank u so much  
Boss number 2: You owe me big time 

Attached to the texts were some photos with Jack’s immaculate handwriting. Jesse let out a breath that he didn’t realise he was holding. Was he really ready to read this? What if these texts changed the way he saw Hanzo forever? Would Hanzo ever actually cheat on him?

Jesse shook the thoughts from his head, bit the bullet, and started reading: 

_Brother,_

_I know we didn’t part on the best of terms, but I needed to get a hold of you._

_It’s been ten years since you’ve set foot in Japan so I knew I needed to come to you. It took me a while to track you down but I called in the last couple of favours I had back with father in order to find you._

_We need to talk. Something has happened. The same thing that happened to you._

_I was caught. Father caught me with someone I shouldn’t have been with and I have been shamed. I didn’t know who else to turn to. No matter what happened ten years ago you will still be my best friend and brother._

_I managed to escape the watchful gaze of our father whereas you did not. Please give me the chance to explain myself and what has happened in the last decade so we can possibly reconcile._

_I’m staying at ‘La Mer’ in suite 246. Ask for me at the reception if needs be._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Genji_

The first thought that popped into Jesse’s head was the fact that Hanzo had a brother who he never knew about. The second thought was a wave of overwhelming relief at the realisation that he wasn’t being cheated on. This was then followed by anxiety setting in again. Hanzo has been bottling up the fact that he had been contacted by a member of his family. The same family that kicked him out years ago. The ones that caused him to move to America in the first place. 

Jesse, for possibly the first time in his life, was speechless. 

Now he had the translated letter in front of him, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. This had been the only thing occupying his mind for the last couple of days. It’s resolution was sort of bittersweet. On the one hand he was happy that he didn’t have to confront Hanzo about possible infidelity. On the other, his next task was working out what to do with said information. He could tell Hanzo what he’d done, tell him that he was sorry and suffer the rage but know that it would be over within a week or two. Or, he could do something totally insane. The more he thought about it, the more he warmed to the idea. 

He could just contact this guy himself and get him and Hanzo to reconcile. 

It was quite possibly the _dumbest_ idea he had ever had. Well, second only to stealing the letter in the first place. He needed to talk this through with someone. Someone he knew wouldn’t bullshit him.

* * *

_Thwap._

“You did _what_?” 

McCree rubbed the back of his head as the pair sat down on the bench together. McCree had called Ana, an old friend of Jack and Gabe’s from when the three of them were in basic training together. Ana was like a second mother to McCree, so he knew that she wouldn’t beat around the bush and try to spare his feelings when she gave her honest opinions. 

“You heard me. _Ow_. That hurt, y’know?” 

“That was the intention. Next time I’ll hit you harder to try and knock the stupid out of you.”

McCree handed her the styrofoam cup with her tea in it as he sipped from his coffee. It was still way too hot and he hissed as it hit his tongue. He couldn’t miss the smirk that spread across Ana’s lips as the events unfolded. 

“So,” Ana started, pausing to breath gently on the hot tea so she didn’t repeat Jesse’s mistake, “what are you going to do about it?” 

“I… I dunno. That’s why you’re here!” Jesse tried to not make himself laugh, knowing that she would see weakness in his shallow attempt at humor. 

Ana took a sip from her tea, and sighed, “You should talk to him, Jesse.” 

“Oh, yes! Like I hadn’t thought of that. ‘Oh, by the way sweetie, I stole the letter from the book you’re reading, got my boss to translate it from your native tongue, and I now wanna know why you hid the fact you have a brother from me?’” Jesse relaxed after his outburst, feeling the eyes of several passersby bore into the back of his skull. “I messed up, didn’t I?” 

“Why do you think I hit you?” 

“You would have done that no matter what I’d done.” Jesse sighed, transfixed almost by the steam coming off of his coffee. “I could always just… go and meet Genji?” Jesse phrased it as a question, feeling the rejection coming as soon as the idea left his lips. 

“Y’know, that may not be a bad idea. Just _surprise_ Hanzo even more.” 

“Huh… I’ve already gone this far, might as well dig myself a deeper hole.” 

“Aren’t you already at bedrock?” Ana laughed softly, but Jesse could see the concern in her eyes. Ana was the first person he told about Hanzo. How he had fallen head over heels the moment the man had walked into his bar. _Five years_ , Jesse thought, _half a decade could go to waste because I couldn’t keep my nose out of someone else’s business_.

“I just want him to be happy again. He’s never told me about Japan, y’know.” Ana raised her eyebrows over the brim of her cup as a response. “Yeah. He mentioned that he misses the cherry blossoms in the spring and a specific cafe that was near his house but that’s it. I’ve known him for so long and I’ve got nada. He knows my middle name, where I had my first kiss, the whole story of--” Jesse took a breath to steady himself, “of what _happened_ on tour. He knows the ins and outs of me and I still feel like I’ve barely scratched the surface.” 

Ana was just _looking_ at him. Jesse could feel the embarrassment rising to his cheeks. 

“That was the most you’ve ever opened up to me, cowboy.” Jesse scoffed at the nickname. 

“I don’t wanna lose this.”

“You won’t. Talk to his brother. Maybe you can make them reconcile. You said that it was, what, ten years since they had seen each other? They may have hated each other then, but time heals all wounds.” Jesse joined in for the last few words. The idiom was a favourite of Ana’s, but he always needed reminding from time to time. 

Jesse sighed again, finishing off the last of his coffee. “I’m gonna call the hotel on my way home, see if I can set up a meeting between the two of them.” 

“Good.” Ana finished the last of her tea. The pair stood from the bench they were seated on, and turned to face each other. Jesse held his hand out for Ana to place her now empty cup into. She did and smiled at him. 

“I hope to _God_ that I haven’t royally screwed this up.”

“Goodbye McCree, and good luck. You’re going to need it.” 

The pair hugged and went their separate ways. Jesse bought his phone from his pocket and looked up _La Mer_ on his phone, dialling the number when it came up. He threw the two cups in the bin and started to make his way through the park back to the apartment. It was the same walk home as it was from work, but Jesse never minded that. The park was central in the city, after all. Flanked by the residential areas, the city’s university, and a small shopping district; it was his favourite place. Jesse scuffed his boot into a couple of leaves that had fallen and were starting to decay. _Weirdly early for that to be happening_ , he thought. 

“ _La Mer_ , this is Jessica speaking, how may I help you?”

* * *

Hanzo thumped his head against the door, leaning on it after closing it. His day at work wasn’t the worst he had ever had, but it was certainly up there. He sighed, moving away from the door and placed his keys on the key dish. He couldn’t wait to just sit and relax for the rest of the evening. 

Him and Jesse had been having a rather cold patch recently. Ever since he had received the letter from Genji, he was torn between reconciliation and maintaining the grudge that he had held onto for over a decade. He was banished from his home, told to never come back after one fateful night of being caught doing something he shouldn’t have. It was hard remembering. He knew that Jesse had a harder life than he had, going into the military at eighteen. However, he needed to remind himself, just because he may view Jesse’s trauma to be worse, it didn’t mean that his was any less valid. 

Hanzo walked into the front room, fully prepared to try and reconcile with Jesse, to find someone he hadn’t seen in years sitting where his boyfriend would normally sit. Hanzo nearly didn’t recognise him, the green hair he once knew now replaced with a black matching his own. Blue eyes met brown and Hanzo turned on his heel and walked straight into the bedroom to slam the door and lean against it. He slowly slid down until he was sitting, head in his hands. 

_How?_ , was all he could think. The word swam around in his head until it was all he could focus on. He had to focus on his breathing. He couldn’t afford to show weakness now. _How_ had Genji found him? _How_ did he know where he was? _How_ was any of this possible?

Hanzo was shifted away from the door slightly as someone tried to get into the room, “Han…” The soft drawl he knew all too well was muffled by the door. Hanzo bit back a sob. This was all too much. He couldn’t be weak now. He needed to show that he was perfect. He needed to prove that he was fine after leaving Japan, after leaving his family, after leaving his _home_.

“Han, lemme in. _Please_.” 

Hanzo sniffed and stood up, drawing himself up to his full height. He was still shorter than Jesse but it made him feel better, if only marginally. Jesse sheepishly walked into the room, hair sticking out at all angles from his hands having run through it in stress. Hanzo had to resist the urge to flatten it back down. 

“Honey, ya gotta-”

 

“I don’t ‘gotta’ do _anything_!” Hanzo took a breath before he snapped at Jesse. His boyfriend looked like a hurt puppy, eyes wide and pleading, arms by his side and fists clenched. Hanzo immediately felt bad and allowed Jesse to speak. 

“As I was sayin’, Honey ya gotta go ‘n talk to him,” Jesse was trying to make himself seem smaller than he was. 

“Why? A decade ago was the last time I saw him, I do not wish to see him now.”

Jesse sighed, “He told me why you left Japan.” 

Hanzo felt his stomach drop. “That is not his story to tell.” He could feel the rage and despair that he hadn’t felt in years bubble back up to the surface. 

“Sweetpea, why didn’t you tell me?” Jesse was obviously hurt but he was conflicted by how to react to Hanzo’s pain. All Jesse wanted to do was bring him into a tight embrace and let him know that everything was going to be all right. But he knew that Hanzo wouldn’t appreciate that, so all he could do was stand and suffer in silence. 

“You never needed to know…” Hanzo could feel his resolve fading. He was holding back tears at this point. Jesse had never seen him cry. Not even when Jesse was breaking down in front of him, confessing to some of the things that he saw whilst on tour. Not even when the news reached him that his father had passed. Crying was something that Hanzo simply _didn’t_ do. 

“Han, I’ve told ya time and time again that I’d always be there for ya. You can trust me.” 

“I… I know. I have always needed to be the strong one.” 

Jesse decided to close the distance between the two of them and bring Hanzo into an embrace. He didn’t reciprocate the hug at all, instead leaning all of his weight onto Jesse as the pair slowly descended to be a pile on the floor. Hanzo finally let the floodgates open and crumpled his hands into Jesse’s shirt. Jesse didn’t say anything, simply let Hanzo cry out a decade’s worth of tears whilst he petted his hair.

* * *

_Japan at this time of year was always chilly so Hanzo and Genji were wrapped up warm. Well, Hanzo was wrapped up warm with a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face, a hat that covered his ears and was lined with fur, a wool pea coat, and leather gloves. All in all he looked very snug. Genji, on the other hand, wore a scarf tucked into his coat, no hat, no gloves, and stupidly porous shoes. Hanzo could tell that Genji was suffering by the way that his nose and ears looked painfully red. Genji was always one for fashion over function and he was suffering for it once again._

_The pair were just walking through the local market, looking through the wares that the stall owners had on offer. The pair didn’t really need anything, having whatever they wanted delivered directly to Hanamura Castle, but it was still nice to just wander the streets away from the pressures of training and their everyday duties. Little did Genji know that Hanzo had other ideas for being out._

_Over the last month or so, Hanzo had been sneaking out of Hanamura castle to see someone in secret. Genji had his suspicions but never spoke up about it. Hanzo knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. He knew the consequences would be great if he was ever caught but he didn’t care. He was dumb, young, and, quite possibly, in love._

_Well, as in love as an eighteen-year-old could be._

_Hanzo said his goodbyes to Genji and wove his way into the back streets of Hanamura. Hanzo couldn’t help but notice the sly look in his brother’s eyes as they parted but if he wanted to comment, the young teen did not. Hanzo kept checking behind him to ensure that a shock of green hair did not follow him to where he was going. After several loops around and going through literally all the back alley routes he knew, he was finally satisfied that he was alone. After about half an hour of just walking, he set off for his intended destination._

_He knew that he didn’t fit into this part of Hanamura. He knew that his nice clothes and the way in which he carried himself practically screamed_ Shimada _but it was worth it to get his prize._

_The door he knocked on looked like if he rapped on it too hard, it would just fall off its hinges. After a few months of coming here, the heir to the Shimada clan knew better than to knock too hard, instead settling on a soft rap followed by sending a text to the resident of the building. Hanzo could feel his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to jump up his throat and just walk off down the street. He’d been doing this for months, but it never got any easier._

_The man who opened the door was possibly the exact opposite of Hanzo. Where Hanzo was short, this man was tall, where he was broad, he was thin, and where he was rich, he was very, very poor. The last of this list was exemplified by the fact that he had opened the door with a pot of instant ramen in his hand. A smile grew on both the men’s faces as they saw each other but they didn’t dare interact properly outside the building._

_Once inside, the slim man put down his pot of noodles and immediately took Hanzo into his arms. Soft_ heys _were exchanged but nothing more as their mouths were captured by each other’s almost instantly._

* * *

“Han, who was this guy?” Jesse interrupted the story. The two of them were now sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning back. At some point whether Jesse’s hand had found Hanzo’s or vice versa, both of them needing comfort.

“He doesn’t matter. Not now, anyway.” Hanzo didn’t meet Jesse’s eyes.

Jesse ran his thumb over the top of Hanzo’s hand, “C’mon, he obviously meant a lot to you.”

“’Meant’,” Hanzo emphasised, “Past tense.”

Jesse could tell that Hanzo was getting stressed and decided not to press the issue any further. This was the most that the other man had opened up to him in the five years of their relationship, he didn’t want to push his luck now. Jesse squeezed Hanzo’s hand as an indication for the other man to continue with his tale.

“Well, we… _you know_ ,” Jesse nodded in affirmation, “and I accidentally ended up spending the night there…”

* * *

_The apartment, despite its grungy appearance, is very warm. Hanzo, now content and in a post-orgasmic bliss, lays next to his man, feeling his eyelids get heavy and start to droop. This was his favourite feeling in the world. He couldn’t help feeling safe, warm, and loved by someone who loved him back. Having such a tough childhood had really taken it out on the young man so this act of rebellion was welcome. His other half said that the rebellion was good for him, that it let him explore who he really was, not who his father or the elder wanted him to be. He could just be Hanzo, rather than the heir to the Shimada clan._

_Hanzo’s rumination was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and shouting from the other side. He knew his partner didn’t have a lot of money but he always had enough for the basics, Hanzo made sure of that even if his partner wasn’t aware of it. Therefore, this couldn’t be an angry landlord looking for overdue rent. The other man stirred and went to the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he lazily pulled on a pair of sweatpants that had been discarded in a bit of a rush earlier that day._

_Suddenly, voices filled Hanzo’s ears. Voices he recognised and knew. Voices that belonged to members of the Shimada clan. Hanzo froze, unsure what to do. He came to his senses and threw on a pair of trousers, anything to cover up his naked form. Halfway through putting on the clothing, guards burst through into the bedroom. Hanzo was shaking now, the anxiety and fear of being found out burning through his veins, like ice and fire._

_Amidst all the muscle was a tuft of bright green hair._

_Hanzo then fled Japan with nothing but the clothes on his back and the wallet in his pocket. He made his way to America and made a new life there, driving cars for people he used to socialise with._

* * *

“And then I met you…” Hanzo looked up to Jesse , who hadn’t taken his eyes off of his boyfriend for the entirety of the story.

“Han, I… I don’t know what to say.” Jesse was starting to feel frustrated with himself.

Hanzo stood up then and straightened his clothing, “You don’t have to say anything, but now you know why I cannot go in there. He _betrayed_ me, Jesse. I can never forgive him.

“It’s been a decade, sweet. C’mon,” Jesse stood up, extending his hand to Hanzo, “give him a chance?”

Hanzo simply walked to the door and said, “I’m going to Amelie’s”, and left without another word, leaving Jesse standing with his hand extended for no reason. Hanzo was always one to run from his problems, rather than face them head on. Jesse thought he may be going to seek his friend’s advice but he knew that Hanzo would never open up to her about something this private.

Jesse sighed and made his way into the front room once again. Genji was lounging back, having now taken off his coat, and was on his phone scrolling through something. Jesse flinched when he heard the front door of the flat slam closed.

“ _Anija…_ ,” Genji sighed. Jesse could feel his anger bubbling. Genji seemed so _flippant_ over his brother still being angry at him. How could he stand for this? Genji seemed to sense this and stopped scrolling on his phone and put the device away. “Let me explain my side of the story.”

As Genji went to start, Jesse held a hand up to silence him, “Not here, I need t’ get out.” Genji leant back in the chair again and waited for Jesse to accumulate the things he needed to leave the apartment. Once he was ready, Genji stood up and the pair left.

Jesse didn’t really know where he was going, so he just walked until his legs took the two of them to somewhere they could talk. During the journey, the pair barely spoke. Genji was walking along, taking in the scenery of the less touristy part of town, occasionally stopping to snap a photo of something before catching up to Jesse who was setting a rather fast pace. Jesse just walked, brain too much in turmoil to even smoke. 

Soon, the pair arrived at the bar in which Jesse worked. He didn’t really mean to take them there, but it was a second home to him. It made the most amount of sense for them to have this conversation in there. Gabe would be curious, but he wouldn’t ask questions. Jack was a different story but he never really visited during the week, tending to be the manager at weekends. 

Jesse walked in to see Lúcio at the bar. The young man was about to shout a greeting but something in the way Jesse looked at him made the young man quiet and just pour him his usual. Jesse picked up the drink from the bar and walked over to a small table in the corner, away from the two other people in there at that moment. 

The pair sat down, Genji looking at ease even with Jesse’s death gaze boring into him from across the table. The younger man was looking around the place, taking in his environment. Jesse didn’t take his eyes off of him; waiting for him to talk whilst nursing his whiskey. 

Jesse could see the family resemblance. Genji shared the same jet black hair and the same general face shape but their eyes were different. Hanzo’s eyes were colder somehow, even to him. Genji’s general presence was lighter, happier, more carefree than his older brother’s. The two were literal opposites. But Genji seemed like he was going to be a hard nut to crack, like his brother. 

The older man finished his drink with one final swig and just _stared_. He hoped that the silence would cause Genji to start talking. However, Genji just met his gaze, reading him and possibly even judging him. Jesse couldn’t even think of where to start. 

“Why Hanzo?” Jesse physically relaxed, knowing that he didn’t have to start the conversation himself. However, this wasn’t the question he expected to have to answer.  
“Well, uh… He came into the bar one day and ordered the highest percentage alcohol we have here and drank practically the whole bottle in one afternoon.” Jesse smiled fondly at the memory. It was a rainy day in September and Hanzo had walked in sopping wet, looking like a drowned rat. Carrying only a duffel bag and a small rucksack, Hanzo had plonked himself down on the first stool available to him and just drank until the place closed. “I actually had to carry him home. He had just arrived in the country and he didn’t have anywhere to stay so I offered him my couch until he got on his feet. One thing led to an other and he just sorta _stayed_.” 

Genji smiled to himself, like what Jesse had said was an inside joke somehow. He didn’t say anything, but instead got up and walked over to the bar. Jesse watched him speak to Lúcio at the bar and saw that the pair were engaged in conversation. Lúcio had a way with people that just made them be at ease. He could hear the light sound of the bartender’s laugh and the slight huff that Genji offered in return. Genji came back to the table with two drinks in hand, the same drink that Hanzo had had that fateful night five years ago.

“So, what you’re telling me is that you basically adopted my brother?” Genji smirked to himself again, obviously finding the story mildly amusing.

“I guess you could say that, yeah…” Jesse joined in with the laughter and found himself relaxing more and more into their conversation. This may have had something to do with the fact that Jesse was drinking a lot of alcohol on an empty stomach.

The pair sat for hours, drinking more and discussing their pasts. Jesse spoke of his home in Santa Fe, his upbringing by his mother on the family ranch, and his final decision to go into the military. Jesse enjoyed the art of storytelling and tried to give Genji as much detail as possible. Hanzo knew literally everything about Jesse, he was an open book, and Genji seemed to bring out the same sort of attitude in him as his brother did. Genji did his job and listened dutifully, even explaining some of what happened with his and Hanzo’s childhood. Eventually, after many a drink and many an hour had passed, the pair had finally reached the present day with their conversation topics and Genji started to interrogate Jesse. 

“The issue here, Mr. Jesse, is that you did not trust my brother. And that is something I _cannot_ have.”

Jesse held out an accusatory finger, it swaying slightly with the alcohol, “I wouldn’t have to be this distrustful if it weren’t for the damn fact that you sent a fuckin’ letter! I mean, who the fuck does that!?”

“I do that! I could only find an address for him, not anything digital. You try finding someone you haven’t spoken to in ten years!” Genji was leaning on the table quite heavily now, both the men’s faces dangerously close to one another. Jesse squared up, looking Genji directly in the eye. _God, he looks just like Hanzo right now_ , Jesse had to shake the thought from his head as he tried to sit back. He was stopped from his movements by a hand at the back of his head. 

Genji maintained eye contact, “Even though you don’t trust him implicitly, I can understand what my brother sees in you.” Genji’s foot started playing with the bottom of Jesse’s jeans, “Rough around the edges but a heart of gold underneath. Fiercely loyal and amazing looks too.” Genji’s foot was making it’s way further and further up Jesse’s leg. Jesse wanted to pull away, he knew it was wrong. But if he caused a scene, the whole bar would know what was happening. So, Jesse stayed still, rising to the challenge, and he couldn’t help that the whole ordeal was making him very, _very_ , horny. 

The foot was edging closer and closer to Jesse’s crotch and Jesse was too drunk to care. “Such a shame you’re such a goody two shoes, otherwise, well..” To fill in the end of the sentence, Genji put his foot directly over Jesse’s crotch and ground down. 

Jesse couldn’t help the breath that escaped through his gritted teeth. Genji didn’t show any emotion but instead he continued moving his foot, setting a tantalisingly slow pace. Genji was in control, and Jesse couldn’t help but melt into the touch. He had to restrain from moaning. He’d never done anything this overt, this _dirty_ in public before and he was loving it. Loving it a bit too much, perhaps, but the alcohol was blurring all judgement at this point. 

“Not here.” Jesse pushed away from the table, causing Genji’s foot to fall to the floor. People looked up from their drinks but quickly returned to their conversations, waving it off as a pair of drunk friends trying to stumble their way out of the bar. Jesse could feel Genji’s eyes on the back of his head, feeling as if the man was trying to bore a hole straight through him. 

They reached the street and Jesse was walking ahead of Genji, leading him towards the direction of _La Mer_. The internal conflict he was having was interrupted by suddenly being yanked into an alleyway. Genji pressed his whole body against Jesse, his leg worming its way in between Jesse’s, thigh pressing into his crotch. 

Jesse made to speak, wanting to protest what was about to happen, but Genji managed to speak first, “You would have left long ago if you did not want this to happen.” Genji placed his one hand next to Jesse’s head and the other started to worm it’s way up Jesse’s shirt. 

The taller man wasn’t even trying that hard anymore, he simply couldn’t resist the temptation. Genji was _there_ and Hanzo _wasn’t_ and to his alcohol addled mind, that’s all that mattered. Jesse looked down at Genji and leant forward, their mouths ghosting over each other, lips almost touching tantalisingly. Jesse could feel Genji smiling against him and all he wanted to do was wipe that smile off of his face. 

Genji, deciding that he’d had enough waiting, moved his thigh to apply more pressure to Jesse’s crotch. In response, Jesse put his head back, placing it against the wall, and sighed with pleasure. Genji took this opportunity to kiss Jesse’s neck and, honestly, it was all Jesse needed to finally let go and give in to what was happening. Jesse moaned as Genji kissed down his neck, leaving red marks on Jesse’s sensitive skin. 

When Genji let up, Jesse finally went in for the kiss, his hands sliding up the back of Genji’s shirt. Genji reciprocated instantly, pushing for control and Jesse let him have it. Unlike Hanzo, the younger Shimada had an urgency about him, almost as if this kiss would be his last. Jesse kept his hands roaming along Genji’s toned back before settling on his hips. Jesse needed _more_ , he needed _everything_. 

“Not here, not like this.” Jesse managed to get out between ragged breaths. When they parted from the kiss, Genji had gone back to his already abused neck and it made it very hard for Jesse to have any sort of coherent thought. Genji pulled back, giving Jesse some space, and reached into the front pocket of his jeans to produce some keys with a sea shell keychain. The implication was obvious, and Jesse simply nodded.

* * *

Jesse soon found himself in Genji’s hotel room, standing awkwardly in the centre of the room, rather unsure of what to do with himself. Genji simply hung his jacket up on a hook by the door and looked at Jesse. The room was simple but clean, nothing too fancy but enough to live in for a while. 

Genji walked up to Jesse and looked up at him. The tension in the room was palpable, the two men wanting to do something but neither wanting to act first. Jesse could feel Genji’s breath against his neck, they were that close. 

Finally, after what seemed like an age of just staring, Genji went for Jesse’s shirt buttons. Slowly, Genji started undoing the shirt, running his fingers along each new piece of exposed skin. Jesse still had some muscle definition from his army days but he had never really maintained his form. Genji seemed to not mind, taking his time to run his fingers along the tanned skin of Jesse’s stomach. It almost tickled, and it took a lot of strength for Jesse to not recoil from the light touches, but he managed to stay still. 

Now, Jesse was standing in the middle of the room, shirt off and _painfully_ hard. His jeans were too tight for this and Genji just _staring_ at him was too much for him to handle. Jesse reached for Genji but his hands were swatted away. Jesse couldn’t say he was surprised. By the way Genji acted in the alley, it should have been obvious who was in control here. 

“Knees.”

Jesse dropped to the floor immediately and looked up at Genji. The younger man stroked Jesse’s cheek with the back of his hand before running his thumb over Jesse’s lips. Genji pushed his thumb into Jesse’s mouth, causing Jesse to sigh and close his eyes, content in letting Genji have this control. 

Genji then removed his thumb and removed his jeans, revealing that he wasn’t wearing any underwear and was as hard, if not harder, than Jesse. But, unlike Jesse, Genji was somehow still had composure. Jesse remained still, awaiting further instruction.  
“Stand.” 

Jesse obliged. 

“Strip.” 

Jesse took off his jeans. Genji took off his shirt. 

“Everything.”

Jesse followed the orders. Everything felt so easy, so simple. Thoughts of Hanzo tried to scramble to the surface, but Genji ran his fingers along Jesse’s stomach and everything fell away again. Genji was somehow grounding him, keeping his thought from running away from him. Jesse shivered. This was exciting, thrilling, _enthralling_. Everything Hanzo was not. 

He was now stood naked by the foot of the bed, Genji appraising him like a piece of meat and Jesse _liked_ it. Genji stripped himself, standing directly in front of Jesse, letting Jesse see the tattoo that resides on his right arm, almost identical to the two that Hanzo sported on both of his but with green accents instead of blue. The intricate design contrasted starkly with Genji’s pale skin but it suited him perfectly. 

Genji walked up to Jesse, pressing their bodies together. Jesse fought the instinct to gasp, feeling like any noise would break the silence. Genji ran his hand up Jesse’s side and cupped his face. Slowly, the two leant in and kissed. This was unlike the kiss in the alley. This was soft, gentle, embracing. Jesse melted into Genji, granting him access to his mouth when he swiped his tongue over Jesse’s lips. 

Jesse realised that Genji was pushing against him to move him more towards the bed and, with minimal loss of contact, the pair managed to rather inelegantly lay on the bed. Genji placed one of his thighs between Jesse’s thighs. Jesse finally let himself break the silence, moaning into Genji’s mouth, relishing in the friction. Genji responded by grinding down harder, causing Jesse to be louder. 

The younger man moved away from Jesse’s mouth, causing Jesse to try and bring his hands back to Genji’s head so he could continue tasting him. Genji then pinned Jesse’s arms to the bed, and moved to tease Jesse’s nipples with his mouth. He gently sucked and licked them, causing embarrassing little whimpers to escape from Jesse. 

“Beautiful,” Genji looked up at Jesse through his lashes before he bit down _hard_. Jesse exclaimed in pain but it soon turned to him bucking up into Genji’s thigh moaning. _Oh God I am **fucked**_ , Jesse thought. Genji smiled against Jesse’s chest and licked over the abused nipple, the sensation soothing the pain a little. 

Genji sat up suddenly, letting Jesse’s hands free. Jesse hesitated for a moment before deciding that he couldn’t last a moment longer without getting his hands on the Shimada. Jesse ran his hands up and down his sides, passing one palm gently over his stomach causing Genji to shiver. 

“Wait.” Jesse did as he was told as Genji reached over him to get to the bedside cabinet and retrieved a bottle of lube. Jesse was waiting for the familiar feeling of fingers near his hole but they came, instead he heard Genji _sigh_. Instantly, Jesse’s mind was thrown back to a few weeks ago, when Hanzo did the same thing for him. Guilt was soon the furthest thing from his mind as Genji moaned rather loudly. The younger Shimada had pushed two fingers into himself at this point and all Jesse could do was look on in awe. Genji’s back was arched, face contorted in pleasure for a short while before making direct eye contact with Jesse and winking. 

Jesse was stunned. 

Genji inserted another finger and rode himself, emitting long drawn out moans. Jesse was rummaging in the same drawer that Genji had reached into earlier whilst trying to keep his eyes on the scene playing out before him. He felt the familiar foil wrapper of a condom and tore the packet open. He went to slide it onto his painfully neglected cock but was stopped by a hand over his. Genji took the condom from Jesse and put it on for him, giving it a few pumps to also coat it with some excess lube. It took all of Jesse’s strength not to buck up into Genji’s hand. He didn’t have very much dignity left and he wanted to hold on to whatever was left. 

Genji then positioned himself above Jesse and lowered himself down. Jesse could tell that he was enjoying the stretch but the majority of his thought processes were focused on how _tight_ Genji felt around him. Once Jesse was fully sheathed, Genji placed both of his hands on Jesse’s chest to brace himself and get used to the stretch. Jesse didn’t dare move, instead waiting for further instruction. 

After a smirk, Genji looked Jesse in the eye and rolled his hips. Jesse didn’t restrain his moans any longer, making them loud and long and Genji seemed appreciative. He started a slow pace, grinding down on Jesse. Genji started to run his hands over Jesse’s chest, changing up pace every so often so to not give Jesse a chance to get used to what was happening. 

Jesse, as much as he was loving giving over control, wanted to make Genji _squirm_. He bucked his hips up, causing Genji to throw his head back and his mouth opened in shock. 

“Yes, _Daddy_...” Genji maintained eye contact as he moaned. Jesse never thought that he’d be a man to be turned on by this, but _damn_... He nearly came then and there. 

As a response, Jesse flipped the two of them over, bringing Genji’s calves to his shoulders and started a brutal pace. Genji fisted his hands into the sheets, moaning out desperate cries. 

“Yes! Yes! Daddy! I’m so close… _Fuck_.” 

Jesse had found Genji’s prostate and was hitting it with each thrust. Genji brought one hand up and started to pump his neglected cock, using the precum that had formed to ease the friction. He came hard and fast, moaning out Jesse’s name and prayers to whichever deity would listen. Genji was no stranger to a good fuck, but there was something about the way Jesse did it that made him come harder than he had in a _long_ while. 

Jesse wasn’t far behind, thrusting into Genji one last time before spilling into the condom whilst locking eyes with Genji. 

The two just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Jesse pulled out and removed the condom, tying the end before throwing it into the bin next to the bed. He lay down next to Genji, sobering up and realising what he had just done. If he wasn’t going to Hell for anything that he had done previously in life, he was going to go there now. Jesse looked to his right to see Genji smiling at the ceiling, almost laughing in the afterglow – He felt almost inclined to join in, the hilarity of the situation finally hitting him. He’d just fucked his boyfriend’s brother.

Oh God.

* * *

Hanzo woke up early. Well, earlier than he usually did. He didn’t get very much sleep last night. When he came back from Amelie’s last night to an empty flat he was worried initially, but then he realised that he was mad at the world, mad at his brother, mad at _Jesse_ , and quickly got about his normal night-time routine.

Amelie, as ever, was cool and calm about the whole situation. She was an only child so she’d never had to deal with family drama, let alone your brother getting you kicked out of the family and shunned for the rest of your life. However, she’d had her fair share of worldly experience so any advice from her was always welcome.

The pair had talked it out in length- the whole _situation_ \- over some tea that Amelie had imported from Sri Lanka. In her infinite wisdom, she believed that Genji was truly remorseful for his past actions, hence why he got in contact with Hanzo in the first place. She said that everyone does things in their past which they regret, and this must be one of the younger Shimada’s greatest. In her opinion, Hanzo needed to be the bigger man in this situation and actually talk things out with him. His letter _did_ say that the same thing that had happened to Hanzo had happened to him, therefore suggesting that there was now common ground for the brothers to rebuild their built bridges in solidarity against their family.

Hanzo took this with his normal stoic silence, and nodded in agreement. He wasn’t one for going against Amelie’s advice because the majority of the time, she was always right. Amelie was one of the world’s pragmatists and Hanzo, especially in times of emotional turmoil such as these, welcomed it.

He looked to the empty spot next to him on the bed and sighed. Jesse had not come home last night and it was one of the reasons why he couldn’t sleep. Constant anxiety for the man he loved was annoying but needed when his drinking benders could last over forty-eight hours sometimes. He must be crashed on Gabe’s couch like he normally would be after one of these _excursions_ and would be coming home soon in last night’s clothes nursing a pretty bad hangover that Hanzo would help overcome with pancakes, kisses, and poignant looks, hoping that one day Jesse wouldn’t have to turn to drink to deal with a stressful situation.

Hanzo ate breakfast, simple rye toast with mashed avocado and eggs, and re-read the letter from his estranged brother over and over again, trying to decide whether or not he should take his friend’s advice and actually forgive him. Not forgive, start the reconciliation process. _Baby steps, Hanzo_ , he had to remind himself _you can’t heal a decade of hurt over an afternoon_.

The letter had the room number and hotel on it, Hanzo decided that the least he could do was let Genji tell him what had happened. If the same thing that had happened to Hanzo happened to Genji, it meant that they were the only family the two could count on now.

* * *

Getting to the hotel had been easy. Today Hanzo didn’t have any clients to drive around but he was on call, so effectively he had day off because no one ever called for a car that wasn’t booked. Getting to the floor was easy. All he had to do was follow some people through the doors which were normally locked but required your room key to get into the stairwell. It wasn’t long until he was standing outside of room 246. Knocking on the door, however, was not easy.

Did he really want to do this? Genji had caused him to flee his previous life and move to where he was now with _nothing_. Surely that was an irreparable sin? No. He’d already come this far, he only had so far to go now.

He knocked and waited.

No answer within a few minutes. He tried again.

Genji answered the door bleary eyed and with the comforter wrapped around his waist to preserve his privacy.

“What the-” Genji looked up and saw Hanzo and a look of abject horror quickly took over his features “- _fuck_ …”

“Hello, Genji. I’ve decided that I should at least hear your part of the story. May I come in?” Hanzo tried his best to keep a calm countenance despite wanting to tackle Genji to the ground and punch ten years worth of grief out of him.

“Of course you can-” Hanzo started to make his way into the room before Genji slammed the door on him, almost knocking him back. “WAIT! I need to… I need to… I need to put some clothes on!”

Hanzo struggled against his hold on the door, “Genji, you can change in the bathroom, I do not want to stand out here like a fool.”

“Why the fuck are ya speakin’ Japanese for, Genji?” An unmistakable southern drawl came from in the room. Hanzo and Genji stopped fighting for control of the door. Hanzo could feel a lump in his throat rising.

Hanzo pushed past Genji into the centre of the room and saw a very naked, very love bitten Jesse staring back at him.

“Han, hon, _sweety_ , I can explain!” Jesse had jumped out of bed and was now rapidly looking for his underwear that he had taken off the night before.

All Hanzo did was about face and walk out of the room. Jesse ran after him, boxers now on and one sock on his foot, “HANZO! PLEASE!” But it was too late. Jesse heard the door to the stairwell open and close. He leaned against the wall and banged his head against it, not caring who could hear or see him.

* * *

Jesse got home about thirty minutes later. He had to take a cab as he had no idea how to get back to his apartment from the hotel. The night before was still hazy in his hungover state. He knew with some lucidity what he’d done. Better yet, _who_ he’d done. He was still trying to work out how everything had happened. 

He rummaged in his jeans for his keys and found them in his back pocket, something he normally didn’t do. He got in and found that the kitchen light was on. Jesse slammed the door and practically ran to the kitchen. 

“Hanzo I-” Jesse stopped mid-sentence. 

No one was in the kitchen. Jesse sighed and went to turn away before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The table, which was usually covered in bills and Jesse’s dirty plates that he never puts in the sink, had two things on it: a piece of paper and a small black box. 

Jesse walked over to the table and opened the piece of paper to find Hanzo’s annoyingly neat handwriting on it. 

_This was supposed to be for next week._

_Happy Anniversary._

_-H_

Jesse could feel a lump rising in his throat. He reached for the small box and opened it.

A simple silver ring sat inside. Inside was engraved coordinates he recognised. The coordinates of the bar where he worked. The coordinates to the place where they _met_. 

For the second time in Jesse’s life, he was speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> do you all hate me now? i kinda wanna say sorry but im not sorry at the same time
> 
> scream at me here: ivemcfallenandicantgetup


End file.
